


Scenes From a Malfoy-Potter Christmas Party

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Series: Phe's 25 Days of Drarry 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Bad Nicknames, Christmas Crackers, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fireside cuddles, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Gingerbread Persons, Grinch Dick, Hot Chocolate, Kreacher catches Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Nonbinary Neville Longbottom, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, awful christmas jumpers, everyone wants a piece of Neville, gay as fuck, why cornflakes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. An ensemble fic snapshotting scenes from Draco and Harry’s first big holiday party at Grimmauld Place. Featuring nonbinary Neville, ridiculous Cormac McClaggen, awful nicknames, attacks on mistletoe and fireside cuddles.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Phe's 25 Days of Drarry 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035603
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So, the last time I wrote chaptered fic, I was 13 years old writing self-inserts with my sister. 2 decades later I saw the 25 Days of Drarry advent fest and thought ‘yeah, this is for me.’ What was I thinking. 
> 
> I’ve rearranged the 25 early-bird prompts to my liking to form 4 fics, this cracky Christmas Party one, an angsty get-together, a Mall Santa AU, and a dating fic.
> 
> Many Many Many Many heartfelt thanks to my beta [october_type](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_type), who was so kind and thoughtful to this baby writer, holding my hand throughout. Honestly this fic wouldn’t be nearly as fun without their kind assistance, fleshing out this fic into something worth reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome Welcome! Have a cracker!”

Kreacher grimly greeted guests from beside a neat pile of brown-wrapped Christmas crackers. The typically grouchy house-elf adamantly refused to wear a Santa hat to greet guests for the party, but Draco had somehow convinced the drudger to compromise with a paper crown from his own cracker. Harry suspected it was under the explicit promise of a huge roaring mess to clean up afterwards. 

Grimmauld Place may not have a Room of Requirement, but it is possible to coax the House into certain accommodations with enough loving effort. For instance, when planning a massive holiday do. Draco, fully one half of the Lord of the House, got along intimately with Grimmauld Place. It was no trouble for him to collaborate with the old Black magic to make his visions a reality for an Absolutely Fabulous Malfoy-Potter Christmas Party. 

The whole first floor had been bedecked with Christmas cheer. Swags of greenery on the walls lead guests down the front hall. The sitting room where the bulk of the party would take place was lined in fairy lights, giving the space an intimate glow, and of course there were a few strategic bunches of mistletoe bobbing about on the ceiling. 

Mercifully or strategically, Draco had left Harry out of much of the planning, and the few tasks he had been assigned were happily delegated to his friends. With minimal exasperation from Draco, the House had been able to provide the appropriate space needed: Three sets of tall folding doors had appeared on the opposite end of the room, and a new arched doorway had materialized with direct access to the kitchen for refreshments.

Their crowd of friends wouldn’t normally all fit inside the sitting room, but with the House’s kind assistance, it wasn’t quite the same place. Throughout the ebb and flow of the night, the walls subtly widened or shrank as needed to accommodate the crowd without sacrificing a comfortably cozy atmosphere. It was an impressive display of dynamic wizarding space, and Draco was quite pleased he and the House had managed it. 

It was a wonderful, wild night. Friends from work, from Hogwarts, family and neighbors gathered at Grimmauld Place for a lavish evening of love, joy, and holiday cheer. What follows are sundry scenes from the soon-to-be-annual Absolutely Fabulous Malfoy-Potter Christmas Party.


	2. GingerPersons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

“Oooh, decorating Gingerbread men? What are we, twelve?” Pansy smirked as she passed into a room of worktops covered in cookies, icing bags, and all manner of sprinkles. 

“Gingerbread _persons_ , Pans, and yes- this was my idea so shut up and embrace your inner child,” Neville said, half distracted as they piped out grinning and ghoulish faces to their row of characters. Neville had been assigned the nebulous task of biscuits. Harry was absolutely unhelpful in clarifying what that entailed, so Neville had followed their heart (which spent lots of time in the kitchen) and baked over 100 different gingerbread persons of varying shapes, shades, and sizes. They brought the naked biscuits to the party with enough ingredients to smother them all twice over, and set up a decorating lounge with the House’s blessing, through a set of folding doors attached to the sitting room. 

Ginny was working across from Neville, though not nearly as focused. “Yes,” she drawled, “Pansy, my dear, come and join us! You can help _me_ if you’re too posh to take a whack at it yourself.” Pansy slid behind her girlfriend’s stool and tucked herself against her back, watching as Ginny dribbled a mess of icing over several figures at once. 

“There’s even a prize for the best decorated!” Harry piped up. He was clearly intent on winning, as he carefully drizzled elaborate purple-striped shorts unto his biscuit. Pansy lifted an eyebrow at Draco who was leaning against Harry. Though his husband was clearly engrossed in the proceedings, Draco seemed just as uninterested. He shrugged at Pansy, smiling and twirled his wand. 

“What’s the prize then, Longbottom? I’ve got to know whether or not this is worth getting my hands dirty.” Pansy asked, curling her hands around Ginny’s waist from behind. 

“Oh! You take home all the leftover biscuits of course.” Neville answered flatly. Pansy snorted. At least his utter lack of enthusiasm gave the prize its due. She laughed again considering that Potter was so studiously intent on winning the hoard of sweets. 

“Right. I’ll stay where I am.” She caught Draco’s eye again and watched him subtly directing his wand at the biscuits.

“Oi! Where are you off to then!?” Neville cried out as the gingerbread person at the end of their row shot up and made a dash for the other end of the worktop. Neville made a grab for it, but the next gingerperson in line was already following suit, using Neville’s distraction to his advantage and making a flying leap onto the floor. Unfortunately for the biscuit of dubious sentience, the height proved too much to handle and it broke in lumpy pieces against the floor. 

“Help! Come back you louts! You haven’t been finished yet!” 

Draco couldn’t quite hold in a giggle as more and more gingerpeople started to stand and dance in place. Harry was focused so hard on the perfect button placement for his own biscuit that he didn’t notice the parade of gingerpeople leading the charge to escape. 

“Very funny, Malfoy, glad you’re finally enjoying yourself, you grouchy bastard!!”

The small decorating party continued unperturbed as Neville huffed, chasing their little nonbinary bakes around the room.


	3. Reindeer Sex on a Red Sweater Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hazza, mate, I can’t believe you didn’t make this an ugly sweater party! I’ve got loads — I could have kitted up the lot of you!” Cormac burst into the room with his usual disregard for decorum or appropriate levels of volume.

“No matter, at least I got me and Ron done up, check this one out.” He pulled his eye-wateringly red sweater away from his waist and cocked a grin at Harry. “Ya see? He’s having himself a merry Christmas all right!” Cormac brayed. “They’re even queer, lookit! They both got antlers, mate — they’re gay as fuck, same as me!" Cormac crowed and squeezed Harry into a sudden bone-crunching hug, pounding on his back. 

“I love you mate! Thanks for having me!” Cormac whisper-shouted. His voice was suddenly thick with emotion, and Harry wondered if he had already gotten a head start on the drinking, or if this was just part of the mystery that was Cormac. 

Before Harry could conjure a reply, Cormac had moved beyond the room and was already shouting into the next, leaving a storm of back pats and loud laughter in his wake.


	4. Hot Chocolate, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron’s eyes were positively bugging. The Hot Chocolate Bar had been Luna’s idea. Harry had asked her to be in charge of drinks, and she had produced this… monstrosity. 

At first glance, one would find all the regular trappings for a proper hot chocolate. A large, simmering cauldron of the drink was placed at the center of the table, and there was pale pink whipped cream in a beautiful silver dish on a little dais.

But there were also several ingredients that felt decidedly out of place. For instance, a large bowl of cornflakes held a similar position of honor as the whipped cream. Next to the miniature marshmallows was a bottle of candied ants. Candy canes and floppy licorice strings shared a tray labeled ‘For Stirring.’ Sprinkles, Fruity Pebbles, Pepper Imps and Ice Mice, were all scattered about the buffet, as were all manner of syrups, only half of which were labeled.

Then there were things that had no business being in a hot chocolate whatsoever: pasta bowties and a decorative dish of raisins. Rounding out the end of the table was a jar of peanut butter and a stack of butter crackers, though it was unclear if that was for the drinks or a parting snack. 

“Where do I even begin?” Ron goggled.

“With a mug of course!” Luna gestured to the other end of the table, where an array of crockery in all shapes and sizes lay out. Luna herself was holding an enormous white soup mug, full to the brim with hot chocolate and near overflowing with a tower of confections. She had stuck a silver straw into it and was daintily sipping at the atrocity with no regard for the inevitable sugary devastation such a concoction must wreak. 

“Right. You look like you know what you’re doing. Lead the way, Luna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's hot chocolate inspired by Budy the Elf, of course


	5. Jingle My Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione didn’t even try to hide her grimace. “Ron. That sweater. Why.” 

Ron smiled broadly, “Yeah, Cor picked ‘em up for us. Said it’d bring ‘a little more jolly to the holly.’ What do you think?”

“I think it’s obscene!” Hermione cried. “Which bells, praytell, would you like me to jingle, Ronald?”

“Well, with that tone you’ll be relegated to these ones,” he teased, jingling the end of his red Santa hat. “Nothing untoward there, ‘mione. Sounds like you need to get your mind out of the gutter.” He winked at her as she huffed. 

“I think you look like a Christmas stripper,” Blaise demurred with a smile.

Ron’s eyes twinkled as he cocked his head, “Why thank you, BeeZee!” 

Blaise’s pleasant smile dropped immediately. “Nope. Absolutely not.” He stood up abruptly and left the room for greener pastures, but Ron’s grin hadn’t dimmed in the slightest. 

“Don’t leave now Blaise! You’ll miss my jingle bell striptease!”


	6. Mistle-no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly, Draco, what were you thinking!? Have you any idea the damage this inane greenery has done? It’s a bloody parasite--” Neville had dragged over a chair to reach the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling when they couldn’t charm it down by brute force. “--that spits out poisonous berries, and only reproduces via bird shit!”

Neville had grasped the bundle of mistletoe around the end and waved it menacingly at Draco from on high. “You can’t tell me you approve of a plant birthed from the fecal matter of birds as the herald of romance and love around the holidays, can you?! It’s just foolishness!” Neville tottered on the chair as they brandished the poor mistletoe at a nonplussed Draco.

Prior to Neville's attack on the innocent greenery, they had been accosted and/or smooched by at least half a dozen other guests. Even Draco had taken advantage of some conveniently placed mistletoe to steal a kiss from Neville. Which had led to this precarious attempt to end the tyranny of said parasite. Unfortunately, if Neville thought that would be enough to keep themself from being propositioned, they were sorely underestimating their own appeal. Mistletoe or not, Neville was a fox.

“Oi! That’s cheating Longbottom!” Cormac crowed from the door. “Brill idea tho, mate, you won me there!” Cormac grabbed Neville’s outstretched arm and moved the mistletoe directly over his own head. “Gimme a kiss then, love?” 

“What?! You-- No, I was just saying it’s inane to perpetuate this ridiculous tradition out of some misguided notion that this plant is special!”

Cormac leered. "I love it when you get all academic on us." Neville stumbled back on the chair in surprise, and Cormac steadied them with a firm grasp about the waist.

“Not even a peck on the cheek?” Cormac pouted, fluttering his eyelashes as he lifted them easily back to the ground. “It’s Christmas, mate!” Neville’s mouth flapped open like a fish. 

Ron trailed into the room and Neville caught his eye, croaking out, “Ron! Help!” 

“Cormac,” Ron sighed, “That doesn’t look like enthusiastic consent to me.” 

Cormac immediately turned back to Neville. “Sorry, Nevvy. You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to. Would you mind if I give you a big wet one, though?” 

Neville’s eyes widened at Ron, who only shrugged and smiled, apparently unconcerned his boyfriend was shamelessly angling for someone else’s kisses. Though truth be told, was there any couple here who DIDN’T have a free pass for the nonbinary wonder kid that was Neville? 

No. There was not. 

Cormac waited patiently, gazing at Neville, enraptured. They coughed, finally looking back at Cormac. “Um. Sure, Cor. On the cheek, if you please.” Cormac let his dazzling smile shine full brightness.

“Right you are, mate,” Cormac said, planting a big sloppy kiss on Neville’s face. He pulled back, giving them another eye-crinkling smile, then turned to Ron and stepped aside. “Ron? You up for one?”

“With you or Neville?” he teased, his ruddy face beaming back at them both. He looked expectantly at the chubby herbologist.

“Um. Yes, you can kiss me.” Neville answered quietly. 

Ron took a long step forward, but didn't reach in for a kiss quite yet. 

“Oh, erm. On the lips is fine,” Neville murmured, flushing further. 

Ron grinned and swooped in for a kiss that warped quickly from a chaste press into a full-on snog. Neville dropped the mistletoe when they wrapped their arms around Ron’s neck, pressing up on tiptoes.

Cormac whooped merrily, startling Neville out of Ron’s embrace, only to see Cormac pick up the cursed plant and run off with it for his own.


	7. What’s Long and Curved and Green All Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no, I’m serious, it’s the classic conundrum of partial nudity in cartoon animals!”

Harry groaned and threw a handful of popcorn at Cormac, who was only picking up steam as the opening credits rolled across the screen. 

“Sure, we can have Pooh bear half-dressed, or a mouse wearing nothing but trousers, but this fellow? He can’t be an animal, he’s got his own dog for Hecate’s sake! He's something different, inn’e!”

Cormac’s face was red with indignity. “And you know they have Who-shenanigans what with all them little Whos with Ma and Da Whos. So who does this sneaky green bastard think he is--” Ginny was just howling with laughter, rocking in her girlfriend’s lap. “Walking around Whoville with his dick out like that?! It’s indecency is what it is! No wonder he’s been banished up the mountain, brandishing his great green cock about!”

“Ron!!” Harry hollered helplessly from beneath Draco, who was nodding frantically at the madman, hanging on his every word. “We need a Mac Attack!!”

There was a loud clatter and “On it, Haz!” rumbled from Neville’s gingerbread center. A moment later, Ron came barreling in and tackled Cormac to the floor. He managed to aim away from the pile of Slytherins and their SOs on the floor and the two men thudded onto a pile of blankets. Cor let out an inelegant yelp that quickly turned into an inelegant gasp as Ron nuzzled him into submission. 

Dudley coughed and shifted on the couch. “Um. Yeah, so. Maybe next time someone else should choose the movie?”


	8. Cuddle Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night went on, the party dwindled from the lavish affair Draco had planned to the small gathering that was more Harry’s style. Grimmauld Place had plenty of spare bedrooms, and their closest friends had opted to stay the night. McLaggen had ridden Ron on piggyback up to their room holding aloft the remaining whipped cream and several syrups from the hot chocolate bar. 

Those two hooligans out of sight left a more sedate crowd lounging around the drawing room, and a cozy fireside cuddle party had taken shape on a nest of all the blankets they could find. Friends and couples had drifted into lazy canoodling and quiet conversations, finding a place of their own in the Malfoy-Potter home. 

Neville and Luna had disappeared together, for who knows what reason. Knowing the two of them, it could just as easily be to discuss magical plant life as a sexy rendezvous. 

Harry was lying on his back in front of the hearth, his Weasely-clad stocking feet warming by the fire. Draco was lying on his side next to him, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, drawing lazy patterns on Harry’s stomach. 

Ginny and Pansy had rolled a few feet further away, necking on the floor with no regard for anyone around them. 

Hermione and Blaise were sharing a chaise by the bookcase, discussing their latest reads. They weren’t dating, but Hermione’s hand on his thigh and the angle of Blaise's lean indicated some benefits may be shared between these friends by morning time. 

From his place on the floor, Harry smiled blissfully. He felt his heartbeat slowing to match the subtle thrum of magic pulsing through Grimmauld Place. The House was clearly pleased with a job well done. 

Harry's eyes drifted closed as he scratched at Draco’s scalp. "Wonderful party, darling. Happy Christmas,” he rumbled.

“Mmm. Happy Christmas, love.”


	9. Snow-Hushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

In a surprise turn of weather, it had snowed through the night, leaving a thick blanket across the grounds when the sun rose. The snow muffled any outside sounds, leaving a beautiful hush over everything. It was quiet with the satisfied slumber of a house full of friends enjoying a holiday lie-in. 

Harry was out cold in his and Draco's room, his slack jaw pressed against his husband's back. 

Cormac was burrowed tight to Ron’s chest, limpet that he was.

Blaise and Hermione were sharing a bed, but not much else, Blaise wrapped in a nest of blankets next to a naked Hermione who was star-fished out wide. 

Ginny was smiling dreamily. Pansy must have fallen asleep hidden under the blankets. No, Pansy wasn't asleep at all. And by the sound of it, neither was Ginny. Apparently Pansy had gotten an early start on their day and was busy eating her own breakfast in bed.

Luna and Neville hadn’t made it back to a bedroom, but neither did they seem to have needed one. They were snoozing on the long couch, their feet in each other’s laps. 

The only noise now was the distant clatter from the kitchen as Kreacher cooked up a breakfast feast, last night’s paper crown still crooked on his head. Before anyone began wandering downstairs in search of food, the evidence of Kreacher’s Christmas spirit was safely hidden away in his quarters, tucked into a special box reserved for long lonely nights when the elderly elf needed a little more comfort than mere memories could provide. 

Luckily for him, this was only the _first_ Absolutely Fabulous Malfoy-Potter Christmas Party. There were already plans for many more in the years to come.

The consensus among the guests around the breakfast table was to make this an annual affair. The decision would have been unanimous if not for Blaise, who objected on the basis of having been subjected to an endless string of awful monikers. 

"Just go with it Blaisey-Baby. It's happening." Hermione patted him high on the thigh and let Blaise's furious blush speak for him. 

"Blaisey-Baby!" Cormac piped up. "Is that what's happening?"

"WHY?!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to beta [october_type](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_type)
> 
> Cormac/Ron were borrowed heavily (with permission) from [ aibidil's work](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026735) and if you enjoyed them even a smidgen, you need to go give them a read. 
> 
> Next 25 days fic will be a little more angsty, feat widower dad!Draco, Drarry BFFs, Weasely Christmas Parties, and a little mpreg.


End file.
